


Ignition

by ClauFeltonBlack



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance, Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:45:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4630944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClauFeltonBlack/pseuds/ClauFeltonBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nasir is moving to a new city and a new life. Unexpected things can happen on the road. <br/>(Or when Nasir broke the speed limit on the highway and met a walking-wet-dream motorcycle officer)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ignition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [figbash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/figbash/gifts).



> This was supposed to be a birthday gift, and almost two months later: Happy belated birthday! Doesn't have smut, but I hope you like it anyway ;-)

The motorcycle officer crossed in front of Nasir’s car, making him slam on the brakes and almost stop in the middle of the highway. The officer moved his hand to the right, signaling him to move to the side of the road. Nasir looked in the rearview mirror and saw another officer behind. The red and blue LED lights on. He down the volume of the extremely strident hip hop music he was listening inside the car, and then, of course, he could hear the sirens too. _Great. Absolutely brilliant way to enter to your new city, Nasir,_ he thought with irony.

He parked the car at the roadside.

He couldn’t help to see his watch. His car was full of boxes and personal stuff, and he should be at the apartment before the moving van. They’re already charging him an arm and a leg and the rate per hour was high enough, so he really couldn’t afford to pay more.

He sighed with resignation and turn off the music player. And yes, he knew it wasn’t good hear the music too loud but it was the way he used to relieve the stress of the moving...

The officer in front of him slid off the motorcycle. Nasir looked the rearview mirror and saw the other officer remained in alert mode behind the car. When his eyes returned to the front, he could  appreciate the great body that was walking toward him with confident steps: tall, broad shoulders, thick arms, thighs... Oh.My.God, those thighs... no, no, no, mental scratch. _Not the best moment to release the uniform fetish, Nasir,_ he told himself.

He better stop the appreciation of THAT body, before he was betrayed viciously by his own. And then, Nasir felt as if the officer gave him a cold shower (or threw over his head the ice bucket challenge, more likely), when he saw him walk with the infamous ticket book in his hand. _Damn_.

Nasir took a deep breath and put on his best. Keep calm and easygoing. Keep Calm and be polite, but not overenthusiastic. _Deep breath, just deep breath._

“Good morning, officer… ehhh… Günther.”, he said, reading the name tag on the officer’s uniform.

“Mornin’... Would be better for you, if you hadn’t broken the speed limit”, replied the officer. “Your papers, please.” the man asked him with a sharp voice.

“Break? The speed limit?!”

The officer sighed.

“Yes. Your papers”

Nasir saw him quite confused.

“I assure you, Officer Günther, I didn’t broke the 80 miles per hour speed limit…”

“You should watch the signs more carefully next time. This is California, not Nevada. The speed limit is 65 miles per hour in this highway… Your papers…”

“Oh fuck!”

“Excuse me?” the officer scowled at Nasir.

“Oh, sorry, I didn’t watch… oh God…”

Nasir began to touch all the pockets of his jeans, and then saw the officer with the eyes of a lost puppy.

“You don’t have your papers?”

“Of course I have them! They’re inside the car, it just… I’m in the middle of my moving to my new city, you know. My car is a fucking mess…” he replied.

“Please, come out of the car”

“What!?”

“Come. Out. Of. The. Car.” said in a tone that didn’t give any chance to reply.

Nasir breathed deeply and tried to impose him a calm he was far from feel. And the worst thing was that he was really, really nervous not because he was facing a police officer, but because... God. That voice, the command, that fucking and _shagable_ uniform. The things they could do in the bedroom playing roles.  He felt attracted to this cop badly, like metal dragged in a magnetic field. He liked him so much, and he didn’t want to embarrassed himself babbling or doing something pretty stupid. And he usually did both when he was nervous and yeah, make a mistake like this with a police officer would have disastrous consequences for any gay man.

Nasir came out of the car and saw that mountain of a man before him. Was he 6’1” or 6’2”? Despite his own 5’8, he felt like a pigmy man and had to look up in order to see the officer’s eyes. Or at least, to see the sunglasses. Anyway, at this point Nasir only wanted to climb that body as a fucking tree. He felt as if something had ignited inside him and the combustion was consuming him completely. He coughed trying to regain some composure.

“Are you moving?” the officer asked.

“Yeah, I must arrive at my new apartment in half an hour.”

The officer walked near the car followed by Nasir, looking the boxes inside. Then paused and return to see the boxes more carefully. All of them had a _‘Fragile like your fucking balls’_ written tag. Nasir felt a burning sensation going up from his chest to his hairline and had de urgency to explain why he wrote it.

“Sorry about that, but the guys of the moving company can be a little bit careless sometimes and my main electronic devices are there.”

The officer smirked at him and Nasir saw a glimpse of a dimple. Nasir cleared his throat. He walked behind the car.

“Open the trunk”, ordered.

Nasir went quickly to do it and other boxes were there with the same tag. Officer Günther did a ‘umm-hmmp’, kind of sound.

“Not too fragile to go behind your back, but still important to not send them in the moving van.”

“Exactly!” Nasir exclaimed with a smile. The police grinned in return and two dimples appeared with full force. _Double damn!_ Nasir cleared his throat, again. “I can show you my papers too. I have them in the glove box. I’m so stupid, when you asked I simply forgot I had put my wallet there… I didn’t want to lose it in all this mess.”

“Show me your papers then”

Nasir closed the trunk with a careful blow and when they began to walk around the car, to the passenger door. The other officer spoke:

“Is everything okay there, Agron? Need some help?” A tiny but teasing smile on his lips.

“Everything is under control, Donar.”

“You sure?”

The officer Günther glared to the other. Or so thought Nasir, he couldn’t tell exactly because Agron ( _his name was Agron!_ ), still was wearing his sunglasses, but the dimples had disappeared and the extremely stern expression was back  A complete silent conversation went down between them.  

“Everything is _FINE_.” he replied.

Nasir gulped, not knowing what to expect. He didn’t know what the hell was happening between the two cops but that command voice was definitely a turn-on.

“Okay, then”, replied the other, shrugging a little, the teasing was obvious in his voice.

Nasir and the-walking-wet-dream officer walked to the passenger door. He opened it and slightly touched the latch and the glove box flung open with force. It was so full of stuff, that several things fell to the car’s floor and the seat, and to Nasir’s dismay, among those things were the most recent edition of OUT Magazine and a condoms box poorly closed.

As if moving in slow motion, Nasir saw everything falling as he tried in vain to hold and hide the most compromising stuff. But perhaps Nasir owed something pretty big to the god of the compromising-embarrassing situations, because his pleas weren’t heard, and the magazine fell on the seat, wide open on a page with a suggestive half-dressed and gorgeous male model. The box of condoms fell over, opened and some silver packages were scattered on the almost naked guy. _Shit, shit, OH MY FUCKING SHIT!!_ , Nasir screamed in his head and felt his face burn furiously.

He breathed deeply and release the air very slowly. Trying to appear calm, Nasir raised his wallet from the car’s floor, and with slightly trembling hands pull out his document and gave it to the officer. The did it in a calm and collected manner, but he could tell his face had achieved an intense kind of red. And this time, he really prayed from the bottom of his heart, that this police saw this incident as an accident and not as poorly flirtation attempt. He was so mortified, because he didn’t want this guy thought he was a promiscuous slut.

Officer Günther received the document in a distracted way, because he was staring at the magazine and the condoms packages in view. With a very slow movement, he removed the sunglasses as if he wanted to have a better and cleared view of the things on the seat.. And despite his embarrassment, Nasir found himself staring to those heart-stopping green eyes. This cop was perfection.

It was the officer turn to clear his throat.

“Is an interesting...reading material...”, he said, and then read Nasir’s document. “...mister Hakimi…”

Nasir felt a strange mixture of shame and arousal. And at this point he didn’t know which of them were worst.

“Yeah, they always publish current gay issues”, Nasir replied.

The officer smirked, only a dimple in sight and Nasir almost pouted because of that, and then began to write the traffic violation ticket. Nasir exhaled with resignation. _Welcome back to reality_ , he thought. He checked that all his data was correct and signed it. The cop detached Nasir copy, wrote something on the back and gave it to Nasir with his driver license. Nasir took it absent-minded and throw the papers on the passenger seat with a frustrated hiss.

“Don’t lose it”, the cop recommended him. “You could have legal problems with your driver license if you won’t show up at the court citation.”

“Yes, sir”

The officer swallowed as if he was trying to say something else. Nasir wanted to say something too, anything to keep this cop near him, and know more about him, his police station, his shift for today, asking him to go out… ANYTHING!! But only nodded to him as a farewell and walked to get inside the car.

He watched the cop return to his motorcycle, and shamelessly ogled his ass while he sit back into the car. Nasir sighed. His shame about what was happened with the magazine was stronger than his attraction. He saw the officers return to the highway and left.   

He started the car.

In his mind, he was already replaying the goodbye, in which he has the guts to ask something to Agron Günther: _want a beer? want to go out with me? want to be my tourist guide and give me a tour around the city?_ It would have been great: meet a fucking gorgeous cop, and actually get involve with him as a welcome to his new life.

But no.

“I’m so fucking pathetic.”

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 

The apartment was a complete disaster.

The boxes were everywhere. Yeah, okay, he had labeled them according to the final destination: kitchen, living, bedroom, bath… the big BUT: all the stuff was still inside the boxes, and nobody was around to help him unpacking. The only things already in place were the TV, the laptop, and the bed, and the mattress didn’t have any covering yet.

Carry everything to the new apartment had been exhausting. He looked through the living room window and watched the beautiful sunset, the sun hiding behind the hills. At that point, he only wanted to throw himself on the couch, drink a beer and relax. But first, he had to remove the protective plastic wrap off the couch, and then find the nearest liquor store and buy the beers. Great. And he must hurry up with all the unpacking because he only had a few days before begin in his new job. The latest weeks had been so stressful, and not just because of the moving.

Come out hadn’t been well received by his family and his childhood friends (pseudo-friends, thank you very much), at some point his life became a lonely living hell, so he applied for several jobs in other cities and being accepted in this one, was a lucky chance to leave all behind, starting in a new place, and living his life the way he wanted. But sting so much receive this kind of rejection from the people he loved the most. He never was a problematic kid, always was responsible, successful and had always fulfilled his family obligations. And despite everything, his sexuality was an unforgivable mistake he has to change… yes, right, as if he was able to do that. So, he left his town of his childhood with the feeling that he was running away from the harsh situation. _Fuck them all_ , he thought.

Distractedly, the opened a box in the kitchen and take out the plates, the mugs, glasses and put them in the cupboard. He wasn’t going to wash them this night, but when he use them the first time.

His mind was a constant back and forth between his family and the gorgeous cop. In fact, the cop won the mental battle and stayed more time. It was more pleasant and hot, to be honest. He couldn’t deny the impact those few minutes had on him. It had been a miracle that he hadn’t run into the bathroom and jerk off with the moving guys around the apartment. But he did it when they left, imagining how it would feel to fuck with that handsome man. The cop had ignited his most wild desires.

He smirked trying to imagine his parents' surprised faces if he someday were to visit them with a man like that as his partner. Even his sisters would be jealous. He laughed at the thought.

He had spent most of the time reenacting what happened, thinking of what he should have done differently, just to have a second chance to meet the police officer. He was convinced now that the cop felt attracted to him too, if only he'd had the guts to do something... At least he knew his name: Agron Günther. It wasn’t a common name (thank God wasn’t John Smith), so he just has to do a little Internet research on the Police web site. If he wasn’t lucky with that, and in an desperate action, que could go to the highway and broke the speed limit again. But that would be his last resort. He couldn’t risk to lose his driver's licence.

At that moment, he remembered he had left the speeding ticket with his document on the passenger seat. He only had took the wallet in a hurry when he arrived at the apartment and left all the papers inside the car. He went to the car again because he didn’t want to lose the fucking ticket and get in more legal problems

When he returned, put the papers on the kitchen table and then he saw it: ‘ _Call me_ ’ and a phone number, with a scrawly handwriting. That was what the officer had written at the back of the ticket. Oh, fuck.

Nasir stared at the paper for a few minutes. He thought about several ‘what if’, before having enough courage to look for his cell phone and dial the number.

“Günther”, Agron answered. Oh God, that stern, commanding, and very-turn-on voice again.

A second of silence. _You can do it, Nasir!_

“Hello?”

More silence.

”If this is a fucking joke, you can go and fuck…!!!”

Nasir cleared his throat.

“Officer Günther…” he cleared his throat again. “Umm, hi… this is Nasir… Hakimi…”

“Oh fuck! SHIT! Sorry, man”

“Don’t worry, my mistake. I… ummm…” he babbled and then took a deep breath and exhaled. “Sorry, I’m not good at this…”

“You express yourself better with a magazine?”, Agron asked.

Nasir could tell he other has a big smile on his face. _How subtle you are, Agron!_ he thought. He couldn’t help but smile and he felt a little bit more comfortable.

“Maybe”, he replied in an almost convinced nonchalant way. “I’m usually not so blatant, you know, but strange things can happens on the road”

“Tell me about it!”.Agron said in an easy confident way. “I’ve seen a lot of worst things on the road. Trust me.”

“Really?”

“Oh yeah, from horny teenagers from every gender you can imagine to cranky know-it-all old people, and all in between. And they’re the unharmful ones”

Nasir laugh.

“And you give your cell number to all of them?”

Two seconds of silence.

“No. Only to hot drivers who throw condoms at me”

Nasir opened his mouth in disbelief, and then he laughed. He liked this guy a lot and wanted to know him better. Tons better. Preferably in the bedroom, but he wouldn't be picky about the place.

“That was a low punch”, Nasir remarked.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t help it.” Agron said in a way that it was clear that he wasn’t sorry at all. “Anyway, I’m out my shift right now. If you aren’t too tired with the moving, we can go out for a couple of beers. Tonight… or we can go out tomorrow… as you want”

“Yeah, a couple of beers tonight sounds good… after the shitty day I had… I even got a speeding ticket in the highway, you know…”

Agron suppressed a laugh and Nasir knew that moving to the new city wasn’t a bad thing at all.


End file.
